Shield of Truth
by Suchan-kun
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan pada tahun 2048 dimana manusia harus saling membunuh untuk melawan para pemberontak yang menggunakan zombie dan monster untuk menghancurkan manusia. Cerita ini bergenre Adventure Action Romance dengan sedikit Horror. Selamat membaca !
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

Holla, Ohayou Mina, Yo ! Whats Up Brotha and Sista !. Suchan-kun sang author kece, ganteng, popular *sedikit mesum* hadir kembali dengan sebuah fanfict baru #yeaay #yippy #uyeeeaahhh yang bertema peperangan dan ceritanya agak ke jepang-jepangan gitu. Tetapi ingat ini bukan JAS (Javanesse Ancur Story) *pastinya #kirainJAS #yahbukanJAS. Dan ceritanya ada crossovernya. Ya, tanpa banyak bacot dari saya SELAMAT MEMBACA "HAPPY READING" (Viva La JKT48 \vljkt/).

Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

Tahun 2046 di sebuah Negara yang bernama Rosemary berhasil menemukan sebuah teknologi yang sangat canggih. Para ilmuwan dari Negeri Rosemary berhasil menemukan sebuah progam untuk memprogram robot agar bisa membantu manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tak beberapa lama dari keberhasilan tersebut ada sekelompok manusia yang menyalah gunakannya untuk memulai perang antar manusia. Kelompok itu disebut kelompok pemberontak.

Kelompok pemberontak itu di pimpin oleh seorang perempuan yang bernama Melody. Kelompok pemberontak memiliki satu tujuan yaitu menguasai Negeri Rosemary.

Karena para polisi dan tentara Negeri Rosemary sudah kewalahan untuk menghadapi para pemberontak dibentuklah sebuah pasukan khusus yang bertugas untuk menumpas para pemberontak yaitu Squad Elite Cyber atau biasa disebut pasukan elite. Walaupun ditumpas mereka tidak ada habisnya karena banyak sekali anggotanya dan berakar di mana-mana.

SxT

[#Monday, March 11st, 2048]

Terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon bersama adiknya yang begitu cantik, anggun dan juga menawan. Ya kedua orang itu adalah Suchan dan adiknya Ve yang sedang menikmati sejuknya mentari di siang hari.

"Hari yang indah ya Ve ?" ucap Suchan memandangi adiknya

"Iya Kak , ohh iya, Kakak beneran mau ikut menjadi seorang pasukan elite cyber ?" tanya Ve

"Keputusan Kakak sudah bulat ve, Kakak akan ikut pasukan elite cyber untuk membalaskan dendam Ayah dan juga Ibu yang terbunuh karena pasukan pemberontak" ucap Suchan dengan wajah serius

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut Kakak masuk ke pasukan elite cyber !" ucap Ve

"Sebaikknya jangan Ve, Kau nanti bisa ikut terbunuh !, Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" ucap Suchan

"Walaupun Kakak melarang aku, aku bakal tetep ikut Kakak jadi pasukan elite, karena aku gak mau jauh dari Kakak !, karena Kakak adalah satu-satunya yang berharga di hidup aku, walaupun nanti aku terbunuh paling nggak aku bisa mati dengan terhormat sebagai seorang pasukan elite" ucap Ve penuh senyum

Suchan yang mendengar perkataan ve pun tersenyum dan memegang kepala ve dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"DUAAARRRRRRR"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari bagian utara tembok besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Suchan dan Ve.

"Suara apa itu ?" ucap Suchan terkaget

"Ayo Kak kita lihat" ucap Ve

Mereka pun bergegas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata tembok diserang oleh sekawanan robot dari pasukan pemberontak. Terdapat sebuah lubang yang dihasilkan dari serangan para robot tadi. Para zombie dan monster pun masuk ke dalam kota dan memakan manusia secara mentah-mentah tanpa di masak.

"Temm-temm-boknya ha-hanncur ?!" ucap Ve terbata-bata karena tercengang melihat tembok yang begitu kokoh tiba-tiba hancur hanya dalam sekali serang.

"Ayo Ve kita lari dari sini ! bisa-bisa kita juga ikut terbunuh oleh para monster dan zombie itu" ucap Suchan panik

"I-i-ya Kak" ucap Ve menuruti ucapan Suchan

Mereka pun lari menuju ke kota seberang untuk mencari perlindungan. Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara ledakan *SFX : DUAARRRRRR. Robot-robot pemberontak pun mulai menyerang lagi dengan menggunakan misil dan juga laser canon.

"Ayo cepat Ve kita harus pergi ke lab untuk menaiki Crown Zero dan Cute Crown untuk menyelamatkan diri" ucap Suchan

"Tapi mereka kan masih dalam pengerjaan dan belum sempurna Kak ?" ucap Ve

"Tapi kalau kita tidak menaikinya kita bisa terbunuh disini !, cepat lah ! ayo kita ke lab Ayah !" ucap Suchan

"Ba-baik Kak !" ucap Ve

Ve dan Suchan pun langsung lari menuju ke lab yang berada di bawah rumahnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan menggunakan robot buatan Ayahnya. Sesampainya di lab Suchan pun langsung memprogram kedua robot itu dan segera pergi dari kota Rose.

"Ayo kita berangkat Ve !" ucap Suchan

"Iya Kak ! Tapi kita mau lari kemana lagi ? Hanya tinggal rumah ini satu-satunya yang kita miliki" ucap Ve

"Kita pergi ke Kota Rosevelt, kita akan aman untuk sementara disana karena disana ada lab bawah tanah dan juga bunker yang dahulunya dijadika Ayah sebagai tempat penelitian !" ucap Suchan

"Baik Kak !" ucap Ve

Suchan dan Ve pun menaiki kedua robot tersebut dan segera menerbangkannya menuju ke Kota Rosevelt untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Apakah ini akhir dunia ?" ucap Ve penuh isak tangis melihat para manusia tidak berdosa di makan oleh zombie dan monster secara hidup-hidup tanpa digoreng maupun di kukus.

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka di lab bawah tanah milik Ayahnya di Kota Rosevelt. Mereka pun langsung turun dari robot mereka.

"Kak mungkinkah ini yang di bilang oleh Ayah dulu ? di mana manusia akan memulai perang dan akan saling menhancurkan" ucap Ve penuh isak tangis

"Mungkin saja Ayah benar tapi kamu sudahlah kamu jangan sedih kalau kamu sedih Kakak jadi ikut sedih jadinya" ucap Suchan memeluk Ve

"Tapi Kak, banyak sekali orang yang tidak berdosa ikut terbunuh ! bahkan Ibu dan Ayah kita juga ikut menjadi korban" ucap Ve yang menangis di bahu Suchan

"Memang kamu benar tapi apakah kita hanya harus bersedih ? Sudahlah kamu jangan sedih lagi ! Lebih baik kita sempurnakan saja robot warisan dari ayah dan ibu ini. Besok kita berangkat menuju ke kota Maria untuk mendaftar ke pasukan elite cyber" ucap Suchan meyakinkan ve sambil menghapus air matanya

"Baik Kak" ucap Ve yang sudah mulai tersadar dan tersenyum kembali

"Dari pada kita terus bersedih lebih baik kita sempurnakan Crown Zero dan Cute Crown" ucap Suchan

"Iya Kak" ucap Ve mencoba tersenyum

Mereka pun menyempurnakan robot mereka dengan menambah peralatan tempur dan juga senjata yang canggih. Selain mempercanggih peralatan tempur dan memberi senjata mereka juga membuatnya menjadi lebih ringan dan lincah. Mereka sungguh beruntung karena di lab tersebut banyak sekali alat-alat dan senjata-senjata canggih yang tidak terpakai karena kedua orang tua mereka merupakan ilmuwan yang mengembangkan robot untuk perang.

"Ve coba kamu check Crown Zero apakah sudah stabil" ucap Suchan

"Baik Kak !" ucap Ve

Ve pun mengecheck robot crown zero dengan teliti.

"Sudah stabil Kak ! Tapi menurut aku persenjataannya kurang cocok Kak, coba laser canonnya Kakak ganti dengan pedang aja karena laser canonnya terlalu besar dan juga berat sehingga nanti robot Kakak geraknya akan menjadi melamban" usul Ve

"Baiklah ! sekarang kamu check cute crown" ucap Suchan

Suchan pun langsung mengganti laser canon pada robotnya dengan pedang. Sedangkan Ve masih kelihatan sibuk mengecheck robotnya.

"Robot aku sudah sempurna kok Kak !" ucap Ve menyombongkan robotnya

"Ve ! Sekarang kamu coba check sekali lagi crown zero ! apakah sudah cocok persenjataannya" ucap Suchan

"Baik kak !" ucap ve lalu mengecheck dengan teliti

"Bagaimana ?" ucap suchan

"Sudah Kak" ucap Ve

"Kalau begitu besok kita pergi ke Kota Maria untuk mendaftar masuk ke pasukan elite !, Kamu jadi ikut masuk ke pasukan elite kan ?" ucap Suchan

"Iya Kak ! keputusan aku udah bulat !" ucap Ve

"Kalau begitu kamu tidur dulu sana ! Kamu dari tadi belum istirahat Kakak khawatir nanti kamu kenapa-napa !" ucap Suchan

"Iya Kak !" ucap Ve

Ve pun menuju ke kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang uji coba. Sedangkan Suchan masih focus mengerjakan robot miliknya. Karena kelelahan Suchan pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

SxT

Hari pun berganti terlihat Suchan dan Ve yang sudah bersiap di robotnya masing-masing.

"Apa kamu sudah siap Ve ? barang bawaanmu juga sudah siap kan ?" ucap Suchan

"Sudah Kak !" jawab Ve

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera berangkat ke Kota Maria !" ucap Suchan

"Iya Kak !" ucap Ve

"Open Gate !" ucap Suchan memberi perintah karena labnya menggunakan sensor suara.

Gerbang pun terbuka dan mereka langsung berangkat menuju ke Kota Maria.

SxT

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka di kota Maria. Disana terlihat banyak sekali pengungsi yang ingin mengungsi di Kota Maria. Karena kota maria adalah kota yang bisa dibilang sebagai kota termaju di Negeri Rosmary.

Suchan dan Ve pun pergi menuju ke barat kota karena disana adalah tempat pendaftaran dan pelatihan menjadi seorang pasukan elite cyber. Di tempat tersebut terlihat banyak sekali robot yang sangat canggih. Sesampainya disana Suchan dan Ve pun me-landingkan robotnya dan segera menuju ke tempat pelatihan.

"Mau apa dua bocah ingusan datang kesini ? Disini bukan tempat mengungsi !" ucap seseorang menganggap remeh Suchan dan juga Ve

"Apa kau bilang ?" ucap Ve emosi

"Sudahlah Ve, kamu jangan buat keributan disini, kakak takut nanti kalau kamu mempora-porandakan tempat ini" bisik Suchan

"Maaf Kak aku terbawa emosi" ucap Ve mencoba sabar

"Apakah benar disini tempat pelatihan untuk menjadi pasukan elite ?" ucap Suchan

"Iya benar, disini adalah tempat pelatihan untuk menjadi squad pasukan elite" sahut seseorang dengan ramah

"Apakah aku dan adikku boleh bergabung dengan pasukan elite ?" ucap Suchan

"Tentu saja boleh !, Ohh iya, sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Tatsumaru dan ini Kotetsu, Salam Kenal !" ucap orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga temannya

"Aku Suchan dan ini adikku Veranda, salam kenal !" ucap Suchan

"Su-suchan ? Ve-veranda ?, Ja-jangan bi-bilang Kal-lau kalian da-dari klan Matsui ?" ucap Kotetsu tergagap dengan muka ketakutan

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa ?" ucap Ve

"Maafkan saya ! Saya tidak bermaksud menghina anda tadi, gomen nasai" ucap Kotetsu menunduk-nundukkan bandannya

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu" ucap Suchan sok bijak karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu permasalahannya

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf saya tidak tahu kalau kalian berasal dari klan matsui" ucap Kotetsu yang berubah menjadi sopan setelah mengetahui siapa Suchan sebenarnya

"Memangnya siapa mereka berdua ?" ucap Tatsu heran melihat Kotetsu yang dari tadi meminta maaf

"Dasar bodoh ! apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa ayah dan ibu serta klan merekalah yang menciptakan robot di Negara ini ?" ucap Kotetsu menjelaskan

"Sudah jangan terlalu di besar-besarkan, Jadi gimana ? apakah saya dan adik saya boleh bergabung squad pasukan elite cyber ?" ucap Suchan

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan !" ucap Kotetsu

"Terima kasih" ucap Suchan

Suchan dan Ve pun masuk ke tempat pelatihan. Disana nampak banyak sekali orang yang ingin bergabung menjadi seorang pasukan elite cyber.

"SEMUA ORANG YANG INGIN BERGABUNG KE DALAM SQUAD PASUKAN ELITE CYBER SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN !" ucap seseorang melalui speaker

Semua orang pun langsung menuju ke lapangan termasuk Suchan dan Ve. Semua peserta berbaris dengan rapi. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang berbadan besar dan berwajah seram.

"Disini saya akan menguji mental kalian apakah kalian sudah pantas masuk ke squad pasukan elite !" ucap orang berbadan besar dan berwajah seram

Ujian test mental pun dimulai secara bergilir. Sampailah pada giliran Ve dan Suchan.

"Siapa namamu ? Dan darimana kamu berasal ?" bentak orang itu dengan muka menyeramkan

"Suchan dari kota Rose distrik Trost" ucap Suchan dengan muka acuh

"Lalu kamu !" ucap orang itu

"Veranda dari kota Rose distrik Trost, kami berdua Kakak beradik" ucap Ve yang juga dengan muka acuh

Mendengar perkataan Suchan dan Ve orang yang mengetest mental itu pun berlalu karena sudah tahu kalau mereka dari klan matsui.

"Jadi, dia sang anak yang diramalkan oleh Takamina yang akan mengubah dunia saat dunia dalam krisis yang besar" gumam orang dalam hati itu dan berlalu menuju ke tempat samping Ve

"Siapa namamu ? Dan darimana kamu berasal ?" ucap orang penguji

"Shinta Naomi dari kota Velt distrik Frost!" ucap wanita di samping Ve dengan tegas dan lantang

"lalu kamu !" ucap sang penguji

"Sinka Juliani dari kota Velt distrik Frost, Kami berdua juga Kakak beradik" ucap wanita di samping naomi dengan lemah lembut tapi dengan tatapan mata yang sungguh tajam

Sang penguji pun berlalu karena sudah tau kemampuan Shinta dan Sinka hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja.

SxT

Beberapa saat kemudian ujian mental pun berakhir. Banyak sekali yang gugur dalam ujian mental. Mereka gugur karena mereka hanya mementingkan diri sendiri karena takut akan mati. Terdapat 100 orang yang lolos dalam ujian pertama.

"PARA PESERTA BOLEH MAKAN DAN BERISTIRAHAT DI ASRAMA YANG SUDAH DI SEDIAKAN" ucap seseorang dari speaker

Suchan dan Ve pun memasuki asrama untuk makan dan beristirahat. Setelah makan Suchan dan Ve pun menuju ke kamar yang sudah di tentukan. Peserta laki-laki dan perempuan di pisahkan. Kebetulan kamar Ve dan Suchan saling berhadapan.

"Sampai besok Ve !" ucap Suchan memasuki kamar

"Sampai besok Kak !" ucap Ve memasuki kamarnya

Saat Suchan memasuki kamar ternyata sudah ada 2 orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Karena setiap kamar berisikan 2 orang.

"HI !" sapa ke dua orang itu ke pada Suchan

"Ohh, HI !" jawab Suchan dengan senyum

Setelah membereskan barang-barang Suchan pun ikut mengobrol dengan 2 orang tadi.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan Suchan dari distrik Trost kota Rose" ucap Suchan memulai pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Natsumaru dari kota Frost distrik Troy"

"Aku Prata juga dari kota Frost distrik Troy"

"Aku dengar tembok Sina yang berada di distrikmu sudah hancur apakah itu berita benar ?" Tanya Prata

"Iya itu benar, tembok Sina dibuat berlubang oleh para pemberontak dan menyebabkan para zombie dan monster masuk ke distrik kotaku" jelas Suchan

"Aku turut berduka" ucap Prata menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku pernah dengar jika pemimpin mereka itu perempuan dan namanya kalau tidak salah Melody dan komandannya bernama Frieska" ucap Natsumaru

"Benarkah jika pemimpin para pemberontak adalah perempuan ?" ucap Suchan kaget

"Iya benar aku juga pernah dengar jika pemimpin mereka adalah seorang perempuan" jelas Prata

"SEMUA PESERTA HARAP TIDUR KARENA BESOK HARUS BANGUN PAGI DAN MENJALANI UJIAN FISIK" ucap seseorang dari speaker

"Ya sudah ayo tidur ! besok kita harus bangun pagi !" ucap Suchan

"Selamat Malam !" ucap Prata

"Selamat Malam !" Ucap natsumaru

Mereka pun tidur karena besok harus bangun pagi untuk menjalani ujian kedua yaitu ujian fisik.

TBC

Yoshggg chapter 1 selesai ! :D. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak garing dan kependekan. Tapi tetep bakal update ke chapter 2 kok :D. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ! . Arigatou Gozaimasu~ !


	2. Chapter 2 : Misi Pertama

Holla !, Ohayou mina !, Whats Up Brotha and Sista !, Suchan-kun sang author kece, tampan, keren, popular *walau sedikit mesum* hadir lagi menemani kalian semua *yeaaayyyyy. Sorry ini re-uploud chapter kedua dari Shield of Truth yang kemarin, karena banyak yang kecewa sebab ceritanya terlalu cepat. Ya sudah itu saja yang saya sampaikan. Tanpa banyak cincong lagi dari saya Selamat Membaca "Happy Reading" (Viva La JKT48)

Chapter 2 : Misi Pertama

Hari pun berganti dengan cepatnya terlihat semua peserta sudah berada di lapangan untuk mengikuti test kedua termasuk Suchan dan Ve yang juga sudah ada di lapangan. Datanglah laki-laki berbadan kekar dan di temani oleh seorang wanita yang begitu cantik.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Kenji Matsumoto-san, panggil saja Matsumoto-san. Dan ini asisten saya Shania-chan Yoroshikune !" ucap orang kekar yang bernama Matsumoto-san

"Disini saya yang akan memberikan test kepada kalian, dalam test kedua ini adalah test fisik. Dalam test ini kalian harus bertarung dengan sesama peserta, karena nanti kalian semua tidak hanya akan bertarung dengan robot, untuk itulah saya mengetest fisik kalian yaitu dengan bertarung. Lawan kalian sudah saya atur, silahkan kalian melihat siapa lawan kalian di papan pengumuman ! test akan berlangsung 15 menit dari sekarang jadi persiapkan diri kalian !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"SIAP !" ucap semua peserta

"Kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini dan kalian harus kambali kesini dalam waktu 15 menit, kalau 15 menit kemudian belum datang atau terlamabat 1 detik saja saya anggap gugur" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Siap !" ucap semua peserta

Para peserta pun bubar dan segera menuju ke papan pengumuman.

SxT

"Loh kakak kok nggak liat pengumuman sih ?" ucap Ve menghampiri Suchan yang sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang

"Buat apa ? siapa saja yang menjadi lawanku entah perempuan atau laki laki, kuat atau lemah aku tidak akan sungkan untuk melawannya" ucap Suchan

"Iya-ya kakak bener juga" ucap Ve

"Kamu juga jangan sungkan untuk melawan siapa lawan kamu walaupun itu kakak sendiri yang kamu lawan, kamu jangan sungkan melawan kakak !" ucap Suchan

"Tapi kak ?" ucap Ve mengerutkan dahinya

"Pergi cari minum yuk ! kakak haus nih" ucap Suchan

"Ya udah yuk kak !" ucap Ve

Suchan dan Ve pun pergi untuk mencari minum di kantin yang tidak jauh dari lapangan. Setelah menghilangkan rasa haus, mereka pun kembali ke lapangan karena sudah 13 menit berlalu. Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh peserta kembali menuju ke lapangan karena sudah 15 menit berlalu.

"Baik mari kita mulai pertarungannya !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Prata-kun melawan Kyosuke-kun" ucap Shania

Prata dan Kyosuke pun masuk ke dalam arena yang sudah di persiapkan.

"Hanya ada 1 peraturan yaitu jangan sampai kalian mencoba untuk mengalah dalam pertarungan ini !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Pertarungan Mulai !"

Prata pun langsung maju menyerang Kyosuke dengan cepat dan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Bak, bak, bak" suara pukulan Prata yang terus mengenai Kyosuke

"Argghhhh" rintih Kyosuke

"Kalau begini terus aku akan kalah, aku harus balik menyerang" ucap Kyosuke membulatkan tekad dalam hati

"Rasakin ini" ucap Kyosuke melancarkan serangan

Serangan itu pun mengenai Prata tepat di wajahnya

"Dasar bodoh !, apa kau tak sayang nyawa" ucap Prata dengan tampang muka serius

"Rasakan serangan balik dariku, kupastikan kau akan tak bisa melihat hari esok lagi" ucap Prata melancarkan serangan tepat di perut Kyosuke

Kyosuke pun terpental hingga membentur dinding yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat itu. Prata pun menghampiri Kyosuke.

"Mana semangatmu yang tadi dasar sampah !" ucap Prata menginjak injak tubuh Kyosuke

"Cukup !" ucap Matsumoto-san dengan lantang

"Pertarungan antara Prata dan Kyosuke di menangkan oleh Prata !" ucap Shania

"Sial ternyata dia juga tidak bisa di anggap remeh !" gumam Suchan dalam hati

"Pertarungan ke 2 Naomi melawan Nyash !" ucap Shania

Naomi dan Nyash pun memasuki arena.

"Pertarungan Mulai !"

"Maaf sebelumnya karena mungkin aku akan merusak wajah cantikmu" ucap Nyash dengan congkaknya

Nyash pun menyerang Naomi dengan membabi buta. Tetapi Naomi hanya diam saja.

"Sial, siapa orang ini ?" gumam Nyash dalam hati

"Kenapa kau berhenti ?" ucap Naomi

"Sial, siapa dia sesungguhnya" ucap Nyash kehabisan nafas

"jika kau tidak menyerang aku yang akan balik menyerangmu" ucap Naomi yang langsung meluncur ke arah Nyash

"bak, bak, bak" suara pukulan Naomi yang secara beruntun mengenai muka Nyash

"Tsunami Punch !" teriak Naomi melancarkan serangan terakhir

Serangan itu pun mengenai perut Nyash.

"Arghhh" rintih Nyash yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

Setelah terkena serangan itu Nyash pun jatuh pingsan karena ke habisan nafas dan di tambah pukulan Naomi yang menimbulkan bekas luka bakar di perutnya.

"Jadi ini Princess Poseidon" gumam Matsumoto-san dalam hati

"Pertarungan antara Nyash dan Naomi di menangkan oleh Naomi" ucap Shania

"Selajutnya pertarungan antara Sinka dengan Karin" ucap Shania

Sinka dan Karin pun memasuki arena.

"Pertarungan mulai !"

Sinka pun menyerang Karin hingga Karin terpelanting jauh.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti kamu, maafkan saya !" ucap Sinka merasa bersalah

"Bicara apa kau ini ? dasar sampah !" ucap Karin dengan tatapan remeh walau tubuhnya terpelanting oleh Sinka

Sinka yang mendengar hal tersebut tiba-tiba tubuhnya terselimuti oleh aura hitam.

"APA KAU BILANG ?" ucap Sinka dengan wajah yang menakutkan dan tubuh di selimuti aura hitam yang berbentuk panda

"RASAKAN AMUKAN DARI PANDA YANG SEDANG MARAH" ucap Sinka yang lalu melancarkan serangan

"Blarrr" suara Karin yang tubuhnya sudah terbentur tembok sampai tembok itu retak

"Matsumoto-san, kau harus menghentikan pertarungan ini, bisa-bisa semua yang disini ikut di serang oleh Sinka" ucap Naomi khawatir

"Tenanglah !, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Ta-tapi…" ucap Naomi

"Percayalah padaku, adikmu akan baik-baik saja begitu juga lawannya" ucap Matsumoto-san meyakinkan Naomi

"Blar, blar, blar" suara pukulan Sinka memukul Karin hingga hampir menhancurkan tembok yang tebalnya kira-kira 5 m.

Karin pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan dari Sinka.

"Mungkin ini akhir bagiku" ucap Karin

"BLAARRRRR" suara Sinka meluncurkan serangan terakhir yang membuat Karin tak sadarkan diri

"Pertarungan antara Karin dan Sinka di menangkan oleh Sinka"

"Sinka Kawai Desune" ucap Sinka yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari muka seram menjadi bermuka lucu dan kawai

Semua peserta yang menonton pun hanya bisa tercengang melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan muka yang polos menhancurkan lawannya dengan mudah.

Pertarungan pun terus berlanjut hingga pada giliran Ve.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara Veranda melawan Noella !" ucap Shania

Ve dan Noella pun masuk ke dalam arena.

"Pertarungan di mulai !"

"BLARRR" suara tembok hancur karena badan noella yang terkena pukulan Ve

Tanpa rasa kasihan Ve pun langsung meluncur ke arah noella dan menghajarnya dengan tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun.

"ARGGHH" rintih noella mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa" ucap Matsumoto-sandalam hati

Semua orang yang menonton pun hanya bisa tercengang dengan mulut menganga karena melihat seorang perempuan menghajar lawannya dengan sangat mudah. Terlihat Ve yang sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melancarkan serangan akhir.

"Posisi itu jangan-jangan…." ucap Suchan dengan wajah takut serta khawatir lalu segera melompat ke arah noella

"Matsui Style : Storm Shadow" ucap Ve yang langsung menyerang noella

"Duarrrr" terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras akibat serangan Ve tadi.

Seluruh arena pun tertutup kepulan asap dan debu dari serangan Ve tadi.

"Pertarungan antara Veranda dengan Noella di menangkan oleh Veranda"

"Kemana dia ?" ucap Ve kebingungan mencari noella

"Ve, apakah kau ingin membunuh dia ? sampai kau menggunakan jurus itu segala ?" ucap Suchan yang membopong noella

"Maaf kak, Ve hanya menuruti ucapan kakak tadi" ucap Ve

"Sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang bawalah noella kembali ke bangku penonton" ucap Suchan menyerahkan noella k eVe

"Baik kak" ucap Ve lalu pergi ke bangku penonton sambil memapah noella

"Inilah pertarungan terkhir pertarungan antara Suchan dengan Tatsumi" ucap Shania

Suchan dan juga Tatumi mulai memasuki ke dalam arena

"Pertarungan di mulai"

"Henshin : Reaper Armor"

Suchan pun berganti armor.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" ucap Tatsumi

"Aku manusia setengah Setan dan juga Dewa, karena setengah jiwaku sudah dikutuk oleh iblis" ucap Suchan langsung menyerang tatsumi

"Blar" suara dari tembok yang berlapis-lapis hancur karena tubuh tatsumi

Suchan pun meluncur ke arah tatsumi.

"Argghhhh" ucap tatsumi yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi

"Pertarungan antara Suchan dan Tatsumi di menangkan oleh Suchan"

"Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, seperti yang diramalkan oleh Takamina" gumam Matsumoto-san

"Tolong panggilkan medis segera" teriak Suchan

"Baik !" ucap Shania

Beberapa saat kemudian bantuan medis datang Tatsumi pun dibawa menuju ke ruang perawatan.

Pertarungan pun berakhir. Peserta yang memenangkan pertarungan kembali lagi berbaris di lapangan dengan rapi.

"Ada 12 orang yang masuk ke pasukan elite. Akan saya bacakan siapa saja yang lolos dan bergabung ke Squad Pasukan Elite Cyber yaitu 1. Prata, 2. Naomi, 3. Sinka, 4. Vieny, 5. Natsumaru, 6. Lidya, 7. Yuvia, 8. Lucas, 9. Veranda, 10. Suchan, 11. Gray, 12. Levi itu saja selain yang saya sebut namanya tadi silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Matsumoto-san

SxT

Perserta yang di nyatakan gugur pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pelatihan dengan menggunakan robot mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah misil di tembakkan ke arah asrama dan kemudian meledak *SFX : DUUAARRR.

"Itu para pemberontak" ucap Levi

"Ayo kita habisi mereka semua !" ucap Gray dengan wajah penuh emosi

"Jangan gegabah ! sebaiknya kita bersembunyi terlebih dahulu !" ucap Matsumoto

"Baiklah"

"Lohh, dimana Ve dan juga Suchan ?" ucap Prata bingung karena Ve dan Suchan tidak ada di barisan

Tiba-tiba para robot yang menembakkan misil tadi hancur lebur semuanya tanpa tersisa.

"Itu robot milik siapa ?" ucap Vieny

"Jangan-jangan itu robot milik Suchan dan Ve !" ucap Natsumaru

Setelah berhasil menghancurkan para robot yang menyerang tadi mendaratlah dua robot di lapangan. Keluarlah Suchan dan Ve dari robot tersebut.

"Maaf karena kami menyerang mereka sendirian, karena saya tidak ingin melihat orang terbunuh lagi" ucap Suchan menundukkan kepalanya

"Saya juga minta maaf" ucap Ve yang juga menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Lalu kita mau pergi kemana Matsumoto-san?" ucap Lidya

"Kita pergi ke utara kota Maria disana ada markas besar squad pasukan elite" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Lalu bagaimana dengan korban yang ada disini ?" ucap Shania

"Dengan berat hati kita harus tinggalkan mereka disini !" jelas Matsumoto-san

"Cepat kalian siapkan robot kalian dan segera pergi dari sini" ucap Matsumoto-san

"SIAP !" ucap semua serentak

SxT

Mereka pun menyiapkan robot mereka dan bersiap menuju ke utara kota Maria. Setelah semuanya siap mereka berangkat dengan robot masing-masing. saat di perjalanan terlihat banyak sekali orang yang ingin mengungsi di kota Maria. Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka di markas besar pasukan elite. Mereka pun me-landingkan robot mereka dan turun dari robot mereka.

"Selamat datang di Markas Besar Squad pasukan elite" ucap seseorang menyambut mereka

"Maaf kami datang kesini tanpa memberitahu anda, saya minta maaf" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Coba kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi Matsumoto-kun" ucap orang itu tadi

"Para pemberontak menyerang tempat pelatihan, semua orang telah meninggal dan hanya tersisa yang anda lihat ini" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Lalu apakah kau tidak melawan mereka ?" tanya orang itu

"Mereka berhasil di hancurkan oleh kakak beradik dari klan matsui" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Benarkah ? ada kaln matsui yang ikut menjadi pasukan elite ?" ucap orang itu

"Benar !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Sebaiknya kau istirahatkan dirimu terlebih dahulu !" ucap orang itu

"Baik !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Saya adalah Yasushi Akimoto-san, saya adalah pemimpin pasukan squad elite ini !, Salam kenal !" ucap Akimoto-san

"Mari saya antar kalian berkeliling tempat ini !" ucap Akimoto-san

Akimoto-san pun mengantar mereka berkeliling di markas besar pasukan elite.

"Disini kalian akan mendapat pelatihan oleh para senior kalian" ucap Akimoto-san

"Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat !, silahkan kalian memilih kamar kalian dan juga teman tidur kalian" ucap Akimoto-san

"Baik !" ucap mereka serentak

Mereka pun memasuki kamar masing masing. Suchan sekamar dengan Prata, Gray sekamar dengan Levi, Natsumaru dengan Lucas, Ve dengan Sinka, Naomi dengan Vieny, Lidya dengan Yuvia. Tiba-tiba lonceng berbunyi yang berarti waktunya makan malam. Semua orang pun keluar menuju ke dapur untuk makan malam. setelah mengambil makanan Suchan pun menuju ke meja kosong bersama Ve.

"Itadakimasu !" ucap Ve dan Suchan bersama-sama lalu mereka makan makanan mereka

"Maaf bolehkah kami bergabung dengan kalian karena meja yang lain sudah penuh" ucap Naomi dan Sinka

"Tentu saja boleh ! Silahkan !" ucap Suchan

Sinka dan juga Naomi pun duduk, Suchan duduk bersama Sinka dan Naomi bersama Ve.

"selamat makan !" ucap Sinka

Mereka pun memakan makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai makan Suchan pun hanya memperhatikan Sinka sambil meminum kopi.

"Maaf apa ada yang salah ?" ucap Sinka

"Ti-tidak aku hanya heran aja ada orang secantik dan sekuat kamu !" ceplos Suchan

"Kakak !" ucap Ve memukul kepala Suchan

"Sakit tau Ve !" ucap Suchan

Sinka dan Naomi yang melihat kelakuan Sinka dan Naomi pun hanya tertawa.

"Ohh iya, kenalkan aku Sinka Juliani" ucap Sinka memperkenalkan diri ke Suchan

"Nama yang cantik, secantik yang mempunyai namanya" ucap Suchan

"Aku Suchan, Sinka-chan Daisuki ! w" sambung Suchan memperkenalkan diri

Pipi Sinka pun menjadi merah merona karena mendengar perkataan Suchan

"Kak, jangan malu-maluin" ucap Ve memukul Suchan

"Maaf ya, kakak ku ini memang agak konyol" ucap ve

"Aku shinta Naomi"

"Aku Suchan, Naomi kawai desu !" ucap Suchan lalu mengecup tangan Naomi

"KAK !" ucap Ve kembali memukul Suchan

"Loh Ve kamu kok gak memperkenalin diri sih ?" ucap Suchan

"Enggaklah aku kan sudah kenalan dengan mereka karena mereka teman sekamar aku saat masih di tempat pelatihan" ucap Ve

"Ohhh" ucap Suchan

"Ve ke kamar yuk udah ngantuk nih !" ucap Sinka

"Yaudah yuk !" ucap Ve

"Kami mohon pamit ke kamar dulu" ucap Ve

"Aku juga mau ke kamar" ucap Suchan

"Aku juga kalau begitu" ucap Naomi

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan segera mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

SxT

#SemingguKemudian

Terlihat sudah banyak orang yang beseragam pasukan elite dan juga berpelengakapan lengkap yang sedang beberbaris di bawah teriknya matahari di siang hari. Akimoto-san pun memberikan mereka alat untuk mempertahankan diri saat mereka tidak menaiki robot mereka yaitu pedang dan juga pistol.

"Sebagai misi pertama kalian, kalian akan harus menjaga para pekerja yang sedang memperbaiki tembok sina di kota Rose dari segala sesuatu yang mengancam mereka !, entah itu monster, zombie atau pun pasukan pemberontak. Apakah kalian sudah siap menjalankan misi ini ?" ucap Akimoto-san

"SIAP !" ucap mereka bersama-sama

"Baik sekarang kalian pergilah ke kota Rose disana sudah ada matsumoto dan juga Shania yang akan menjadi instruktur kalian disana !" ucap Akimoto-san

"Baik !" ucap mereka serentak

"Kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini dan menuju ke robot kalian masing-masing" ucap Akimoto-san

Mereka pun membubarkan diri dan menuju ke robot mereka masing-masing. mereka pun berangkat bersama-sama menuju ke kota Rose. Saat sudah memasuki kota Rose terlihat banyak sekali monster dan zombie yang sedang bertarung dengan para pasukan elite lainnya. Mereka pun segera menuju ke tembok sina. Sesampainya diatas tembok sina mereka pun turun.

"Selamat datang di kota maria" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Kalian sudah tahu misi kalian kan ?" ucap Shania

"Sudah !" ucap mereka bersama-sama

"Sekarang saya akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa team ! Team 1 : Suchan, Veranda, Naomi, Sinka kalian akan menjaga luar tembok sina, Team 2 : Levy, Gray, Lidya, Vieny kalian akan menjaga bagian dalam tembok sina, lalu Team 3 : Prata, Yuvia, Natsumaru, Lucas kalian menjaga dari atas tembok. Sekarang kalian pergilah ke tempat yang sudah saya tentukan !" ucap Shania dengan tegas

"BAIK !" ucap mereka bersama-sama

Mereka pun kembali menaiki robot mereka masing-masing dan segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

Tak lama kemudian pasukan pemberontak kembali datang dengan pasukan yang cukup banyak.

"Veranda kau maju sendirian menghadapi mereka yang lain biarkan Veranda saja yang melakukannya !" ucap Matsumoto-san

"Baiklah !" ucap Suchan, Naomi, dan juga Sinka bersama-sama

Setelah mendengarkan perintah dari matsumoto Ve pun maju sendirian.

"blam, blam, blam" suara tembakan dari robot Ve

Robot pun hancur satu persatu.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang begitu sangat luar biasa !" ucap Shania

"Inilah kekuatan dari klan matsui" ucap Matsumoto-san

Tanpa disadari tiba-tiba robot milik Sinka di serang oleh monster bunglon yang menyamar menjadi dinding.

Sinka pun terlempar dari robotnya. Naomi pun menyerang monster bunglon tadi.

"AAAAAAA" teriak Sinka

Suchan yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung turun dari robotnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Sinka yang sudah pingsan akibat jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter lebih.

Suchan pun segera berusaha membangunkan Sinka tetapi sial Suchan dan Sinka malah terkepung oleh para zombie yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah.

Apakah Sinka dan Suchan akan selamat ? nantikan chapter selanjutnya di Shield of Truth ! :D.

TBC

Yosshhh chapter kedua selesai !. gimana ceritanya bagus tidak ?. maaf kalau tidak bagus dan kurang menarik tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi semenarik mungkin :D. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya !. Arigatou Gozaimasu~ !


End file.
